


Five Time Darius Tanz Cried, And One Time He Didn’t

by SiredToFandoms



Category: Salvation (TV)
Genre: ABC, Asteroid - Freeform, Death, Earth, Gen, Sad, Salvation, cry, darius tanz - Freeform, grace barrows - Freeform, harris edwards - Freeform, lian cole, netflix, tanz industries, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiredToFandoms/pseuds/SiredToFandoms
Summary: What really makes a fearless, lion-hearted genius like Darius Tanz cry? The answer? Read on
Relationships: Grace Barrows/Darius Tanz, Grace Barrows/Harris Edwards, Liam Cole & Darius Tanz, Liam Cole/Jillian Hayes
Kudos: 10





	Five Time Darius Tanz Cried, And One Time He Didn’t

Disclaimer: I do not own Salavation, or any of it's wonderful characters. 

**The First Time-******

** **The first time Darius Tanz could remember crying was his twelfth birthday. His uncle Nicholas had forgotten, then screamed at Darius when the young boy pointed it out. Darius had been called ungrateful and worthless, among other things. In the end, when he couldn't stand his uncle's rampage anymore, Darius had took off up the stairs of their mansion, hearing his uncle's insults fade into silence as he shut himself in his room. Slamming the door behind him, Darius sank to the the floor, his back against the wall, and pressed his palms to his face in an attempt to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. In the end, he gave up as a stray slipped through a gap and trailed slowly down his cheek. Darius dropped his hands and rested his head against the wall as tears streamed down his face. "Just one more month, Darius. One more month, then you'll be in America." He told himself. His uncle was carting him off to the States for his remaining four years in high school. Darius had long since decided he was going to stay there forever. He had plans to start his own business, create new technology that people these days could only dream of. Dream. Darius closed his eyes, and pictured his own dream, Tanz Industries. Then he smiled, as the tears dried on his face and the image of his future shin brighter than the sun. ** **

** ** **The Second Time-****** ** **

** ** ** **He'd done it. Darius was stood in front of a multi-storey building that looked like something out of an action movie, with the word TANZ written in massive letters at the top. He smiled at his work, and took a deep breath as tears filled his eyes. His dream, Tanz Industries, had finally become a reality. "It looks marvellous, doesn't it?" He said to Lazlo. His best friend, who was stood right next to him staring wistfully at the infrastructure, was going to be his Head of Security. "Yeah, it does." Lazlo replies. A tear slipped down Darius' cheek as he felt an overwhelming surge of pride and happiness. He grabbed the metal handle, and pushed open the door. He almost had to leave again. He could see up to the very top floor, and he was surrounded by tech he invented. Darius wiped his wet face as he and Lazlo walked around, taking in the wonderful sight of Tanz. Each new sight made Darius' eyes fill more until he was laughing and smiling as tears streamed down his face. Darius was overjoyed as he and Lazlo ran to the elevator and headed up to the second to last floor, where Darius' main workplace was going to be. As soon as he walked in, Darius said one word. "Tess." He waiter with baited breath for a few seconds. Then; "hello, Darius. I have recognised your voice and uploaded it to my program. Only you and whoever you register may use my program. Is there any other voice you would like me to recognise?" Darius laughed and choked as he covered his face with his hands, wiping the fresh tears off his face. "Yes. Yes, I do. Tess, this is Lazlo." He said. Tanz Industries was the best thing to ever happen to him. ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** **The Third Time-****** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** **He was dead. Lazlo sat in the chair, head lolled to the side with a bullet hole in the side of it. Darius stared from the bullet hole, to the gun laying in a pool of blood on the floor. Lazlo's blood. Darius staggered back and almost collapsed into the floor. Grabbing onto a chair for support, he lowered himself slowly down to a sitting position on the floor. He remained there until everyone had left. The scene had been cleared, Lazlo's body had been taken away, and there was no sign of Lazlo ever killing himself. Grace, Harris and Liam had all tried to talk to him, but Darius could only hear muffled sounds over his raging thoughts. He then noticed that Liam was sat in the chair Darius had supported himself with, watching him carefully. Darius felt as though he was a maths problem that Liam was trying to solve. "I'm fine, Liam." He said, although his voice said otherwise. Liam groaned and manoeuvred off his chair to crouch in front of Darius. "No. You're not. You've been tortured, waterboarded, and lost your best friend all in the same day. If there's anything I know you're not, it's ok. And that's fine. In fact, I'm surprised you're not bawling your eyes out by now, because I would be!" Liam said, all in one breath. Damn. Darius thought. He'd almost forgotten about the water boarding, had it not been for the wheezing in his chest, he would've. "Darius, it's ok to be sad! Lazlo was you're best friend, none of us are gonna judge you for grieving!" Darius felt his eyes fill up, and willed the salty brats not to fall. He couldn't risk letting Liam see him cry. "Just go. Liam, just go, I'm fine." Liam sighed.   
"Can't do that. Not until I know you really are alright." Darius sighed, not having the will to fight, despite the circumstances. "You don't have to convince me of anything, I know you're not ok and I'm prepared to help in any way I can. It's ok to not be ok, Darius!" That's when the dam broke. Darius let out a small sob and squeezed his eyes tightly shut, letting the tears fall. Next thing he knew, he felt his head being placed on someone's shoulder. He inhaled the smell of cheap deodorant, and knew it was Liam. God, that kid meant to much to him. Darius soaked through Liam's shirt, crying until there were no more tears to cry.** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** **The Fourth Time-****** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **"Excuse me one second" Darius said, breathless as he turned away from Grace. He screamed, kicking a trolley and slamming his fists against another. He took a few shuddering breaths, then turned back to Grace. "Darius- what happened?" She said, concern etched all over her beautiful face. "I lost, Grace." He said. Just then, Tess came out the door. "Excuse me a moment." Darius said, walking over to Tess. She had to know he didn't blame her. Tess had done everything she could to make sure he stayed as CEO of Tanz Industries, it just didn't work. The backstabbing arseholes on the board turned their backs on him. "Tess." He said, placing a hand in her shoulder. "Darius, I'll do everything I can to change their minds. I swear, I'll try. I'm so sorry. Everything you built, everything you worked for-!"  
"Shush. It's not your fault, Tess. I don't blame you. Except now I'm practically useless. Without Tanz, I don't know how I'm useful." He admitted. He could fell a lump rising in his throat, and swallowed it. He could hear Tess speaking to him, but couldn't hear what she was saying through his numb ears. He couldn't believe he'd lost Tanz. After everything he'd done, after everything he'd sacrificed for his dream, it all came down to his uncle taking over. Before he knew it, Tess had left. He turned around to talk to Grace, only to find she wasn't there. He was alone. The lump in his throat came back, but instead of trying to swallow it, Darius sank to his knees, hand over his face, and cried for his lost company. His broken dream. The tears streamed down his face as he let out quiet sobs that barely made a sound. He was vaguely aware of someone walking up to him and laying a hand on his shoulder, asking if he was ok, but Darius merely ignored it until the person left, leaving only a faint smell of cheap deodorant behind. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **The Fifth Time-****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **The long walk back to Tanz Industries was a hard one for Darius. The missiles were due to hit the area in approximately 27 minutes, and Darius had no chance of surviving. He had just said goodbye to his protégé, Liam, before the kid had headed into the bunker that held Salvation. To his surprise, Liam had hugged him and claimed it was an honour to have worked for Darius. Needless to say, Darius felt the same way. God, he was gonna miss the kid. He took the stairs up to his and Liam's main workplace, in order to see the full building once more. He still remembers him and Lazlo running around like little children the day they were allowed in, before it opened to workers. Smiling as tears filled his eyes, he entered the work station. Tess was gone, so was Liam. Liam. Darius couldn't stop a tear slipping down his cheek. The kid was too young to be going through all this. To have the weight of most of the world on his shoulders is a massive burden for someone as young as Liam. The EM Drive, the Gravity Tractor, the asteroid and all the government secrets Liam had to keep was no doubt driving the young man crazy. Darius was going to miss his genius thoughts, his crazy rants about Jillian, and everything that makes Liam- Liam. Darius sank to the floor of the room, rested his elbows his knees and put his face his his hand. He took deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself, to no avail. Tears streamed freely down his face. He'd never been afraid of dying, but losing someone so close to him was something he couldn't have imagined. Liam was different to Lazlo in a way no one else could have been. Once he deemed himself calm enough, Darius exited the room with the intention of going up to his private quarters. There, he would walk around for a while before getting into his bed, which is where he will be when the missile strikes barely a mile from the Industries. He'd just got into the elevator when a tall, skinny figure came charging at him. The only thing stopping Darius from attacking his attacker was the fact he recognised him. "Liam." He said in surprise.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **The Time He Didn't-****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **The only time that Darius Tanz could remember wanting so badly to cry, but not letting any tears fall, was when Grace Barrows died. Darius held her in his arms as the crimson stain spread across the front of her pale blue shirt, covering his hands in sticky, red blood. "Grace." He whispered, barely able to speak. Grace shook her head, a single tear slipping down her scarily pale face. "It's- it's ok, Darius. It doesn't hurt." Darius nodded, blinking away the tears that formed in his eyes. Faintly, he could hear Harris crying behind him, evidently not wanting to see Grace in such a state. Darius, however, held her closer in his arms and inhaled the scent of her perfume. "I love you, Darius Tanz. The words startled him. Darius looked into Grace's eyes to answer, but they were hollow, like they were made of glass. "Grace?" He choked, hearing his voice break. He felt his heart shatter, willing Grace to speak, blink, show any sign of life. "Grace! Grace! No, it's ok, the ambulance is on its way. Grace!" Darius gave her light shakes, but she didn't respond. He felt someone lay a hand on his shoulder, and looked into Harris' pained face. "She's- she's gone, Darius. Let- let her go." Darius shook his head and clung to Grace's chilly frame as though his life depended on it. "No. No, I- I can't. I don't- don't want to." He said childishly. Harris gently eased his arms slightly, so the Secretary of Defence could see her face. Then, he closed her eyes. "There, now she could be sleeping." Darius closed his eyes and nodded. He blinked more tears from his eyes as a familiar young man sprinted round the corner. "Liam." Harris said. Darius looked into Liam's face, but quickly looked away as he got the now-familiar 'I'm analysing you' look. He knew that pain was etched across his face, and he also knew Liam had yet to see Grace's body. "Holy crap!" Liam exclaimed. "What the hell? How did she-? Darius when-? How could-? No!" Liam collapsed to the floor in front of them and picked up Grace's hand. Darius had only seen Liam cry briefly on two other occasions, he'd never seen him, nor expect him, to cry like this. Darius wanted to cry so badly. But he didn't let a single tear fall.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep the characteristics as real as possible, but it’s difficult when Darius never cries. Nevertheless, reviews are welcome :))


End file.
